


Snugglin'

by Tsula



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey was not very sneaky, but this time he really didn't need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglin'

Mikey really was not very slick or sneaky for a ninja. He thought he was, but he wasn't able to fool you one bit. You saw every move he made out the corner of your eye as he inched closer and closer to you on the couch. His arm crept its way behind you over the back of the sofa and he seemed to think you were completely oblivious as you sat there watching TV, trying very hard not to smile at his antics. 

You didn't want to spoil it for him. 

He was biting his lip, his eyes darting from his arm to you--back and forth. Never once did he seem to realize that you could see exactly what he was up to. You didn't say a word though and let him simply have his way. 

When his arm was fully extended he hesitated. You knew what he wanted to do, but he seemed nervous about making the final move. He was so close that you could almost feel the tips of his fingers against your skin. What you could see of his face betrayed the severity of his nerves. You were tempted to make the next move yourself, but at the same time you were intensely curious of if he would bridge that gap himself. 

Time passed and neither of you saw anything of what was playing on the screen. He was too busy debating and you were too busy watching him out the corner of your eye. You had to bite your lip to keep from smiling at the look of intense concentration on his face. He was just so cute!

Finally he seemed to decide. His face became set and you only had a few moments of wondering before he made his move. 

His hand curled around your shoulder and, as it had every time he touched you, your body reacted immediately. You could feel your body heating all over, your heart pounding, and a giddiness taking over that had you smiling before you realized it. You'd had a pretty big crush on the guy from the first day you met. It was no wonder really, since he was easy to love and had also saved your life. What girl doesn't fall for their hero?

You leaned into his chest, pulling your legs up onto the couch so that you could comfortably curl yourself into him. He eagerly responded by quickly wrapping his arm completely around you. 

When you glanced up from beneath your lashes you saw the biggest grin on his face and that, coupled with his sudden fist pump and exclamation of "yes!", had you giggling. 

"What are you so hyped about?" Raphael asked as he walked in only to stop and gawk at the sight of you two curled up together on the couch. 

Mikey used his free hand to point down at you all cuddled up contently under his arm and against his chest. "Me and my girl are snugglin', bro! Be jealous~"

You snickered against his chest as Raph rolled his eyes and walked right back out of the room without another word.

"He's totally jealous." Mikey explained smugly and you went right along with it.

"Totally." You agreed with a playful smile as he wrapped his other arm around you as well so that you were completely surrounded in his embrace. 

Both of you settled in and finally started watching the movie, but of course by this point neither of you had any idea just what was going on in it. Mikey scratched his head and you tilted yours trying to figure out why everyone was half-naked and running through the street.

"Is this even the same movie?" You asked finally and glanced up to see that Mikey was looking just as confused as you felt.

"I have no idea…"


End file.
